On Lockdown's Ship (Tino's Adventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction)
Here's how Lockdown's ship goes in Tino's Adventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction. ship comes in Lockdown: Take that human to the trash. below people are running and screaming Attinger: My team in on the way, this is a CIA operation. This is my asset. Tell the military to stand down. Hang on, I have a White House. Chief: phone Agent, hello! Oh, my goodness. Boy, is it a flurry of excitement over here at the White House. Everybody is super, super mad, at me. So, I went over my notes from our last meeting. And I'm not sure when you said anything about "A giant alien warship over Michigan Avenue". Attinger: Tell the President, this is not an attack. Lockdown's ship Lockdown: Remember this ship, Prime? Built for all you knights, you great crusaders, to explore the universe? Well, I commandeered it. It's my personal prison now. the trash, Tessa, gets out of the car but when two buggy eyed robots see her, she hits them and escapes Tessa: Optimus, Yuri? Optimus and Lockdown Guilmon: Where are we? Lockdown: Welcome back to the Knights' Temenos, Prime. Optimus: You have disgraced it. see Grimlock J's Henchmen #1: In you go. (He threw Calumon in the jar) Calumon: That's no fun. Lockdown: Join your fellow rebels, fugitive scum. It's for the rarest of specimens of worst, of the worst. It's taken centuries. But I've collected all the Knights but you. Optimus in a cage The creators just want to sweep there chessboard clean. Optimus: We're slaves to no one. Takato Matsuki: Yeah, what he said! Lockdown: All this species mixing with species. It upsets the cosmic balance. The creators, they don't like it. They build you what your were told. Hunter J: Stay and sit tight. My clients will arrive in about any minutes. Then they'll experimented on both of you. our heroes Shane: Why Isn't it taking off yet? Cade: Come on, Bee, it's descending you. You got to get on it! Attinger: Savoy, mission accomplished. Lockdown has Prime, the deal is going down now. Savoy: Picking up the Seed at the recon point. helicopter flies to Lockdown's ship, and arrives as Tessa watches Lockdown: Much as I've enjoy the hunt. I won't miss your wretched planet. Our deal is done. One Prime, for one Seed. put the Seed in the bag Lockdown: Handel it with care. I trust your species is ready. Savoy: Don't worry about our species. Lockdown: Kurumi I brought what you requested. Yuri (who has her hands covered in ice proof cuffs) to Kurumi Yuri: as she hits the floor and then gasps when she looks at Yuri Kurumi: Yuri I never doubted you. Lockdown: Farewell, Earth. with our heroes Cade: Come on, come on! ship takes off Cade: Bee, come on! Hound: It's a bad idea. But I'm all about bad ideas. Let's go! Cross-Hairs: Well, let's rock. Kazu Shioda: Hang in there Takato. We're coming. hop on, while the Planet Shuttle flies onto one the docking bays Shane: This is crazy. Cade: Look, you wanna cut and run, you better do it now. I'm gonna die trying. Shane: Hey, I'm not here to help you get your daughter. You're here to help me find my girlfriend. Lockdown: Engage dark-matter drives. Full power. ship gets in a clear position, while our heroes are inside Hound: We're behind enemy lines now. Lockdown's ship has booby traps. Eyes open. Cross-Hairs: Beware of his bone grinders, brain blinders, flesh peelers, chromosomal inverters, catatonic sludge, black hole trapdoors, and of course, radiation. Drift: We must be quick. We have the element of surprise. Let's try to use violence as a last resort. come out while Drift kills it Cross-hairs: Get it! Drift: I'll kill you, kill you! Cross-Hairs: Ugh, I hate those things. Cade: Freaky. Drift: It's not alive anymore. Cross-Hairs: Well, we looked. There not here. Let's go. Cade: What? Hey I;m not going anywhere without Tessa. Cross-Hairs: I'm unclear. What's in it for me? Cade: What's in it for you? Hound: a gun Cross-Hairs: Easy let's use words Hound: What's in it for you is I don't kill you. We're getting the boss back, and girl. While the others get the tank engine, unicorn and the Ardendale Queen. Copy? Cross-Hairs: Okay, okay, very persuasive, textbook machismo. Well then, we need to sabotage something. Drift: Better hurry, because dark-matter drives are preparing to take off. Cross-Hairs: Oh, wonderful. Drift: I give us 10 minutes. Shane: Is that what that sound is? The engines filling up? Are you telling me that thing's gonna be, this is gonna be flying out of here in 10 minutes? Drift: Uh-huh. Shane: 10 minutes?! Drift: Could be nine, worst case, seven. Hound: Humans, search cell blocks. Cade: We're wasting time, lets go. Hound: We'll find the center core. Drift: Let's move. Cross-Hairs: We're going to stop this nightmare ship. Carver Descartes: Let's go down that way. Let's move! camera zooms to Cade and Shane Cade: We're never gonna find her in this huge ship, like a needle in the hay stack. Shane: TESSA!! echoes Cade: Great great. Oh, that was real smooth. No, that was really smooth, letting everybody know we're in here. Now they're gonna be looking for us. camera zooms to the Autobots Drift: Better hurry, Crosshairs, before we go into space. Crosshairs: Ah. Here's a little jujube right here. out a plug Hello, mama! the anchors latch onto a building Kurumi: What the? WHAT'S GOING ON?! Lockdown: Who fired the anchors? Who's on my ship? We have a loose prisoner! alien The Grand Duke of Owls: Hey, Dread Steam. You go search the ship for anything out of the ordinary! Dr. Eggman: Right! Oogie, Athena, come with me! another room, Lockdown came to Chris Lockdown: Well Chris, you hate to see Tino dead, did you? Chris: Yes! Lockdown: Well, Tino is not here to save you now, or Sonic the Hedgehog! Tino's dead! Think about it! The one who saved you is now dead, killed and died right before you found out! Chris: No! 'NO!! '''You're lying! You're trying to trick me! Lockdown: You're the one who's lying. To yourself! You are refusing to accept the truth! Take it from someone who knows, you life will be miserable without Tino. He means everything to you, kid. But he's dead now. You friendship with him has come to an end, boy. When your life falls down everything you have comes down! Chris: No! This can't be true! off Kurumi: Chris! Hunter J: (Brings out her Pokéball) Ariados... Lockdown: Let him alone.. around So long, kid. Hunter J: (Puts her Pokéball back) Very well. We'll get you kid, very soon. Shane and Cade Cade: Hurry up. We got like six minutes. Shane: We'll find her. sees something Hold up. see Lockdown's Decepticons Cade: Back up. Come on, these things are gonna find us. Come on these things are gonna find us. Hurry, hide. Tessa: the dogs, she runs and hides Cade and Shane come into one room, with swords stick out from the middle of it Cade: a sword, which opens up something Shane: Whoa. spots open up and reveling weaponry Cade: Weapons! Come here. Help me. Hurry, hurry. comes over Help me up. Shane: There some weird sounds out there. Cade: sup a sword and drops it to Shane an alien toungh grabs Tessa's leg Shane and Cade Shane: What is that? Cade: I don't know. Ready? Run. fired, as they took cover Cade: We're not going down without a fight. buggy eyed robots are approaching Cade: They turn that corner, and we're gonna take them. You're ready or you gonna bale out on me? Shane: No, I got your back. Cade: Are you ready?! Shane: Absolutely. approached Cade: Don't bale out on me. Are you ready?! Shane: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whoa, okay! I surrender, I surrender his gun which fires and kills one Decepticon I'm sorry, I'm so, so, sorry. Cade: What you do, how did you do that?! Shane: I have no idea! Cade: You no-good, beep little rat! deploys a gun Look at that. You see that? fires Shane: Whoa! Cade: You stay here, lucky charms. out and shoots Decepticons Oh man. I am so gonna patent this stuff. Tessa: up a knife and cuts the alien tongue, and then pulls it off her leg Ew! Cade: Tess! Tessa: Dad! Help me! Cade: Hey! Shane: Tess? Cade: Tess! Decepticons Come on, move, move! Tessa! come around and Tessa hugs Shane Tessa: Shane, I love you! You saved me! You saved me! Shane: I know, I know. Tessa: Thank you. Thank you so much. Thank you, you saved me. Cade: jealous Oh yeah, ''he saved you. Yeah, yeah. I think you and Mr. Surrender have a lot to catch up about, sweetie. He saved me, too. You should have seen him in there. I mean our hero. Let's go, Now. the Autobots Hound: Eyes open. Drift: I almost got it! Hound: Big boy coming though! Move, move, move! Cross-Hairs: Whoa! Hound: This has got to be the supermax. Watch the corners. Drift: There's a lot of cages. Hound: Oh yeah, creepy critters in here. Cross-Hairs: I don't wanna know what's in the big cage. Hound: What's this? Cross-Hairs: Hound, don't do it. Hound: Aw, you don't look very dangerous in there. Oh, that's festering ugliness. spits I'm hit, I'm done, it's melting! It burns! Ugh, I think it's acid! Ah, nuts. It's just shizzle. Crosshairs: I hope that's not contagious. Hound: I got to hurt you know. You're just to disturbing to live. out his shotgun Take that, stupid! shoots Oh, you're dead. Optimus: Hound! Takato Matsuki: Guys! Hound: He's alive! Crosshairs: We're coming boss! Jeri Katou: Takato! Hound: Optimus, sound off! Optimus: In here, quick! Hound: Hang on, we're coming for ya! Optimus: The arms of this Knight ship are detach! We can break free! It's a seperate ship! Hurry. Hound: Where's the cockpit? Right or Left? Optimus: Right! Hound: I'm on it, boss. comes in and start cutting Optimus free Henry Wong: Takato! Rika Nonaka: Let us get you guys out. Leonardo: We'll free you in a second. (Henry uses the paper clip to unlock the shackle on Takato's arms. While Rika uses the paper clip to unlock Takat's legs. Takato is now free. Donatello uses his code to hack the system on the electric shackle freeing Guilmon. Next Leonardo opens the jar freeing Calumon) Takato Matsuki: Thank you guys. Optimus: Hurry. We have no time. Drift: Sensei. Takato Matsuki: Now let's get out of here before J's clients shows up in any minutes. Hound: Let's rock! in the cockpit I always wanted to fly one of these things. I'm there, boss! with Cade, Shane, and Tessa Shane: Hey, Yeager techinologies, you gonna invent us a way out of this one? come outside and look at the achor cables comeing from the ship Tessa: Oh, my God. I'm not doing this. I'm not doing that. Cade: Yes, we are. onto a set of cables No, it's good. It's stable. Come on. Tessa: No way. Cade: Sweetie, you wanna know why I'm here? I'm here to proetct you. Tessa: You've done great at that. Cade: I want you to trust me right now, we're getting down. Lets go. and Shane hop onto the cables 3 start to slowly tight-rope walk on the cables Cade: Don't look down, okay? Step, see, it's easy. Come on. cables are now getting thinner Shane: Careful, theses cabels are starting to get thinner here! Cade: Step, stpe, there. Tessa: Oh, my God! Cade: See, don't look down! All right? Don't look down! We're gonna be at the building at no time. Shane: You okay Tess? Cade: Keep stepping. choppers fly underneath Tessa: Oh, my God! Oh, my God, Dad! Cade: All right, sweetie. You need to keep moving here, okay? Come on. Tessa: I can't. I'm freaking out. Cade: You need to move now! Tessa: I'm not moving! I'm gong back to the ship! jet flies above Cade: Whoa, shoot! You can't go back to the ship, honey! Tessa: Watch me! Cade: You are not 18 years old yet. And you're gonna do what I say! Now let's go! the Decepticon wolves come out Cade: We need to go this way, okay. Not that way. Talk to her, Romeo, now! Shane: Come on for for God's sake! Tessa: Do not start with me. Decepticon wolves then start to climb down the cables Tessa: Oh, my God, what is that? Cade: Alright, Tessa. Don't look back. Tessa: Well, don't say that to me. Now I want to turn around. Cade: it's nothing major, sweetie. Tessa: Well that means it's totally major! Cade: I'm gonna have to point this gun in your direction. It's gonna feel like it's in your direction, but I'm not. Shane: You better hurry. Tessa: Are you trying to kill me? Cade: I had to buss my butt to get up here on this spaceship! Shane: Shoot it! Cade: Get down now! gun Tessa: Ah! ducks Cade: the wolves wolves then bite the cables, then Bumblebee, Doraemon, Dorami, Kim, Shaggy, and Scooby came out cables break Shaggy: Hold on! shoots a cable of his own into the building Tessa: Oh, my God! Cade: I'm coming! Hold on! Scooby: by his cable cables break as Bee jump [while Doraemon and Dorami fly and grab them] Cade: You're the best, Bee. You are the best! Bumblebee: You damn right! And don't ever forget it. Cade: You see that?! Look at me! We're off the ship, right?! we see Cross-Hairs, George, and Foduck on a ship Cross-Hairs: Bumblebee, Bumblebee, friendly! Enemy ships are coming in hot. Kim Possible: Even Tie Fighters are coming! Dorami: Take this you damn robot!! her laser at the KSI robot Cross-Hairs: Get on, get on! hop on and the ships that are firing give chase. Including the Tie Fighters Cade: They got three ships on them! Daphne: And there's six Tie Figthers on our tail! Cross-Hairs: I'm giving it the juice! thrust Fred: Bee, take them out! Bumblebee: a wire on a ship and pulls it and hits a ship Cade: Good move, Bee! Cross-Hairs: This one's for you, morons! rockets that destroy and bridge and hit 2 Decepticon ships one of the Tie Fighters Shido: Nice one, Cross-Hairs! chase continues Shane: If there's gonna do something, you better do it! Cade: Come on! Cross-Hairs: I'm sick of this crap! You fly. Bee in the cockipit I shoot! Dorami: That's it! if you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself! towards the ships and Tie Fighters Cade: Hey! You better let me fire this huge gun and make this ship go faster! Shane: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Cross-Hairs: Listen up, crash course, tracer guns. Punch forward to fire, slide back to reload! Cade: What? Cross-Hairs: Punch, hold slide, repeat, punch, hold slide, repeat! Cade: Wait! What are you talking about? Shane: I don't know what he means. Cross-Hairs: Good luck. Cade: Where you going? Cross-Hairs: To lay some hate! jumps and fires Cade: Say it. Shane: Okay. Cade and Shane: Punch, hold slide, repeat, punch, hold slide, repeat! Cade: Go. fired Shan: Yeah, I got one! Whoo! Cade: These alien guns are awesome! more ships and Tie Fighters are chasing Holley Shiftwell as Doraemon and his friend's are close behind Dorami: Grr. YAH! one ship and throws it into the ground, which explodes HA! HA! and Doraemon fire lasers at the jets of the other ship and Tie Fighter causing it to plummet to the ground Lor: Bee, take us under that tunnel! went in a tunnel while they give chase [as the rest of the Tie Fighters are destroyed, Bumblebee goes up then they crashed] Man: Okay, sir? You better have insurance. Cade: Insurance? It's a freaking space ship, you don't give insurance on a freaking space ship. Good luck with that buddy! Is this your car, huh? Bud Lite Sweetie, hand me my alien gun. Tessa: so man runs Cade: Come here. Trust your dad. Tessa: Okay. people run as we see Lockdown's ship Tohka: Come on guys. Hurry up, and get Chris and Yuri! Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes